Bella's Twin Izzy
by Littlecosma001
Summary: Summary- It is currently summer and Bella decided to spend it with her mom. What no one knows, is that she'll also be spending it with her twin sister Izzy. You see, Bella has an identical twin sister that no one knows about. They are identical in every way (yes even their blood smells the same.) except that Izzy's hair is longer, I reaches her hips. Full summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- It is currently summer and Bella decided to spend it with her mom. What no one knows, is that she'll also be spending it with her twin sister Izzy. You see, Bella has an identical twin sister that no one knows about. They are identical in every way (yes even their blood smells the same.) except that Izzy's hair is longer, I reaches her hips. Izzy is Bella's other half, just not in the romantic way. Izzy is everything Bella isn't and Bella is everything Izzy isn't. Yet they are closer than anything you could ever think of. Anyway, when Bella goes to Florida to spend the summer with her mom, Izzy decides to spend the last month of summer with Charlie because she's going to move to Forks too, to be with Bella. The reason Alice can't see Izzy in her visions is because she is so random (like her mom), her future changes too often and Alice can't keep up, kind of like with the werewolves. After New Moon and before Eclipse.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 1

Bella POV

It was the beginning of summer and I was spending my last moments with Edward and the Cullens. I was going to my mom's house in Florida for the summer. We were relaxing in the living room when I looked at the clock. Aw crap, if I didn't leave now I would miss my flight! Edward wanted to come with me but I convinced him that Florida was just TOO sunny , even if he did stay in doors.

"I need to get going." I said as I stood up and pulled Edward up with me. I said my goodbyes to all of the Cullens and I went with Edward outside to his Volvo. We drove to the airport in comfortable silence. When we reached the airport we said our goodbyes. I got on the plane and decided to take a nap.

~~~~~ Insert appropriate amount of time skip

I woke up when we started descending. I got out of the plane and got my bag. I got off the plane and walked around. When I walked towards the exit I saw a mirror. Okay, it wasn't really a mirror. It was my twin sister, Izzy. Looks like she hasn't cut her hair yet, it still hung low by her hips. When she saw me she ran towards me (without tripping, damn graceful sister) and tackled me, almost sending me to the ground.

"Belly-bean!" She squealed, loudly. She was a lot like Emmett in more ways than one. People passing by were giving us odd looks but we ignored them.

"It's good to see you too, Izzy." I said into the crook of her neck even though we were the same height. We went outside to the parking lot and she led me to her car. It was a 2012 Ferrari Spider, it was cobalt blue and had tinted windows. She would definitely get along with the Cullens. We got in the car and we sped off towards mom's house. I held onto my seat for dear life while she just laughed at the look on my face. Yup, would DEFINITELY get along with the Cullens. In just 20 minutes we were outside mom's house.

"Mom's not here right now. SO we got the house to ourselves for a few days until she gets back home with Phil. They went to some baseball thing." She told me grinning devilishly. "Come on, lets go have some fun like we used to." She got my suitcase and grabbed my hand pulling me to her room.

In her room was a queen sized bed with dark blue sheets, a flatscreen along one wall, and a black leather couch. The walls were white and a nice baby blue.

"What's with the huge bed?" I asked.

"I've always had it. So when, or if, you come visiting we could sleep together like we used to." She said with a smile.

She went to a shelf that had row after row of music. She turned on her surround system and blasted up Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. She started dancing and singing along with the music. When she saw I wasn't dancing she took my hands and made me dance with her. In moments we were both shaking our hips and singing loudly. When the song ended I had tripped about 5 times. Izzy put on My Humps by the Blackeyed Peas.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." I told her walking away. When I came back the music was still blaring and Izzy looked smug.

"What did you do?" I asked wearily.

"Nothing." She said trying to look innocent. "So how are you doing with the glittering fairy princess? Oh sorry, I meant vampire." I glared at her.

Okay, little thing I might want to mention, Izzy knows everything. I told her. But only because she's my twin! We tell each other everything. I know she won't tell anyone. That's her favorite nickname for Edward. She found it hilarious that instead of burning to ashes in the sun, he sparkles, "Like a glitter ball" according to her. She was still kind of pissed about him leaving me though. I shook my head at her. We had a lot of fun for the rest of the day.

~~~~~ 1 month later.

I found out that Izzy was going to spend the last month of summer with Charlie. Turns out she was moving to Forks too. We said our goodbyes and she drove off to the airport. I hope she would do fine. She knows about vampires and werewolves, so she should be okay.

Izzy POV

Hi! My name is Isabel Mary Swan, but call me Izzy. You see, since me and my sister Bella (aka Belly-bean) were identical even at birth, they gave us names that were almost identical.

(When Bella went to the restroom.)

While Bella was in the restroom her phone started ringing. So naturally, I picked it up. We had the same voice, no one would notice. I saw the caller I.D. "Edward". Oh this is going to be good. I made sure My Humps was still loud and clear before I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Love, are you okay? Alice can't see you in her visions anymore!"

"Oh I'm fine! Little advice though, Imma be partyin' so, don't call or text me cuz I won't answer. See ya!"

"Bella wait-" and that's where I hung up. When Bella came out of the bathroom I had a smug look on my face. It was going to be hilarious when I get to Forks.

Edward POV

As soon as I got back I could tell something was wrong. Bella has been gone for 30 minutes! What could have possibly happened now?

"What's wrong Alice?"

"I haven't been able to see Bella anymore since she got on that plane."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know! It's kind of like when she's with the wolves, I see nothing but a blank."

"But there were no wolves at the airport!" What could have happened?

"Why don't you call her?"

"I can't! She can't use her phone on the plane!"

"Then just wait!" At this point Alice and I were screaming full force at each other.

"ENOUGH!" Esme yelled. We shut up immediately. "Just wait until she gets off the plane."

"Alright." I sighed on defeat.

~~~~~Insert same amount of time skip

Okay, Bella should be off the plane and home by now. I called and I was in the living room with the family. They would be able to hear everything. She finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Love, are you okay? Alice can't see you in her visions anymore!"

"Oh I'm fine! Little advice though, Imma be partyin' so, don't call or text me cuz I won't answer. See ya!"

"Bella wait-" she hung up on me. What the hell was that? Bella, partying? There was a long and awkward silence until Emmett broke it.

"Was that 'My Humps' in the background?" we all nodded mutely.

~~~~~1 month later

Bella nor I have talked since the incident with the phone. We heard tires on the road and got ready to expect people. It was Charlie. Alice went to the door and answered it when the doorbell rang.

"Hi, Charlie!" Alice greeted.

"Hello, Alice. Since Bella isn't here I thought you guys might want to take a look at the stuff Renee sent her."

"Thanks Charlie!" Alice came back into the living room with a cardboard box.

"What's in the box?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Bella's memories!" Alice squealed. We all sat on the floor with her in the middle. In the box was a few tapes and an album that read "Years 10-16" we took a look at the album first. We opened it and were instantly greeted with a picture of a younger Bella. She was grinning at the camera and was making a peace sign. We also noticed she had longer hair.

"Hey, Bella has longer hair here!" Alice pointed out.

"Yup." We all agreed. She flipped the page and I growled. The picture had the dog in it. Jacob had Bella on top of him piggy-back and they were both jumping in a pool. (A/N: in my story, since Bella, Izzy, and Jake were best friends, Jacob sometimes went to Phoenix to visit them.) Bella was wearing nothing more than a black bikini and the dog was wearing some swimming trunks. They were both laughing at the camera. She had longer hair here too.

The next one also made me growl. It was of Bella and a kid I didn't know. He looked the same age as her. They were both grinning at the camera and he had one eye closed, the eye on the same side of the cheek that Bella was kissing. She had longer hair in this one too. All the pictures had Bella with long hair and she was doing things we never expected her to do without blushing.

"Is it just me or does Bella act weird when she has long hair?" We all had to agree.

"Let's watch the videos!" Alice squealed. We all sat on the sofa while she popped in the tape.

*On the black screen it read, "Ballet Recital". It must have been rehearsal for the recital. Bella was trying to dance but she kept falling.

"That's it! I'm sorry Renee, but Bella is just too clumsy!" The female ballet instructor huffed. Renee came into view. She looked thoughtful.

"Please don't kick Bella off yet! I promise, that tomorrow she with be as graceful as a swan!" The instructor looked weary.

"If you say so. But if she messes up tomorrow, she's out." The screen went back to black. We then saw a stage and Bella was there. She had her hair up in a high bun and was wearing a white tutu. The music began and all our jaws dropped and, from what we could see, so had many others. As promised, Bella was as graceful as a swan. She didn't trip once and did the routine perfectly. When the ballet ended and everyone cheered we got up and cheered along with the people in the video. Who knew Bella could be so graceful? What did Renee do...?*

"Okay, let's watch the next one!" Emmett cheered. Alice popped in another video.

*It read "'Special Time' With Jake". In the video you could see a tiny Bella and a tiny Mutt. Bella looked around 6 so the Mutt had to be around 4.

"But I don't want you to leave!" He cried as he held onto her arm.

"Sorry, Jake. I have to go. But I promise I will come back when I'm older." Little Bella promised.

"Okay but promise me something!" The little Jacob commanded.

"Okay. What?"

"When you come back you have to marry me!" Little Bella looked shocked but then smiled.

"Okay. But we have to make it official somehow..." She trailed off.

"I know!" He cheered. He grabbed Little Bella's cheeks and kissed her mouth. Little Bella's eyes widened. In the background you could hear snickering. Little Jacob let go of Little Bella and smiled in triumph.

"Why did you do that!" Little Bella yelled shocked. Little Jacob shrugged.

"It's what people do in the movies when they want to get married." Little Bella looked thoughtful.

"Hey! You're right!" She grabbed his face and pecked his lips. "I promise we'll get married next time I come here!" She ran off and the camera went black.*

There was an awkward silence. And then I decided to fill it.

"DID THEY GET MARRIED OR NOT!? WHERE'S THE NEXT TAPE!?" I jumped at the cardboard box and pulled the tape out and shoved it in the VCR.

*It read "'Special Time' Time With Jake Part-2: The Wedding." You could see it was in Jacob's backyard. He was about 6 and was wearing a little black tux and was standing next to another little boy, Seth Clearwater. There were a bunch of chairs and you could see about 10 kids all wearing formal wear. Suddenly the camera turned around and you could see an 8 year old Bella in a white, knee length summer dress and white ballet flats. Her long brown hair had little white flowers in it and she was holding white daisies. Everyone stood up and you could hear Charlie laugh in the background. Little Bella walked down the isle and when she reached Jacob she took his little hand. Little Seth began to speak.

"We are gathered her today because of love." He looked at Little Jacob. "Do you promise to hold hold this woman and cherish her for the rest of your life?"

"I do!" He proclaimed. Little Seth now looked at Little Bella.

"And do you promise to hold and cherish this man for the rest of your life?" Little Bella smiled.

"I do!" She practically screamed.

"You may now kiss the bride." Jacob and Bella both leaned in and lightly pecked. Everyone cheered and threw rice from out of nowhere as Jacob ran down the isle with Bella and hopped on a bike with a sign on the back that read 'just married' in red crayon. The screen went black.* (A/N: in my version of New Moon, Jacob only wanted to be Bella's best friend but she misinterpreted what he said. She still only likes him as a friend.)

We were all quiet. Until Esme broke the silence.

"Awwww! Wasn't Bella just adorable?" We all had to agree.

"Why don't we run to Bella's house and snoop in her room?" Emmett randomly asked. Well, we had nothing better to do, so we went.

A/N: Yes as you can guess, that was Izzy in everything. Renee sent Bella all the recent pictures she had of Izzy and some of her tapes. Remember to review! I would really appreciate it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Izzy.

Chapter 2

Izzy POV

I was currently driving home from the airport. I had my car flown in with me. As I approached Charlie's house I pumped up the music. It was Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani When I reached the driveway I braked and drifted which sent dust and rocks flying at the front door. I turned off the car and put on my aviators. I opened the car door and stepped out with a high heeled leg. I was standing by my car smirking. I was wearing what I thought was appropriate. A black high waisted skirt that went a few inches above my knee (with a zipper on the side I case I wanted to show some thigh), a dark blue blouse and matching blue 5 inch pumps. I made sure to bring really thick bracelets so the Cullens wouldn't notice I didn't have Bella's vampire bite mark.

"Aww, no one's home. Looks like I made a dramatic entrance for nothing, oh well." I said to no one in particular. I took a step forward to immediately stop. I froze as a thought hit me. "If no one's home, how am I going to get in!? I don't have a key! Fuck!" I growled out. I stood there thinking. An idea struck me. "I wonder if the tree is still there." I said to myself with a grin.

I walked to the backyard where the tree was at. I saw the window was open.

"Looks like the window's open. Idiot." one day someone is going to break into the house. Oh well.

The tree had a branch fairly close to the window. I took off my pumps and looked up to where the handy branch was. I put up the zipper of my skirt and backed up a few steps. I ran towards the branch and jumped up. I swung trying to get momentum and pulled myself up. I was now standing on the branch. If I ran and jumped from the end of the branch I could easily reach the window. I stepped back until I was pressed against the tree. I ran and jumped off of the branch. I reached the window and was hanging from the ledge. I scaled the wall and hopped in the room.

"Still got it." I congratulated myself. I went downstairs to grab my shoes. I put them on and left the door open. I looked around. I could have sworn I saw a flash of white. I smirked. I went inside and grabbed a spare key, I attached it to my car keys. I saw a note on the kitchen table. Apparently Charlie was going to be gone for 2 weeks. And he knew I was coming. He said he was sorry for not being there to greet me. An idea struck me. I fell on the couch in a heap.

"I'm an idiot!" I screamed to myself. "I should have told him I came back the moment I got off that plane! If he sees me now he is going to freak! Maybe I should just go to his house. Wait, what if he's not home. Oh, I'll just call first." I resolved. I got my phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Billy. Is Jake there?"

"No, not at the moment."

"Oh, then is he at Sam and Emily's or is he out running around?"

"He's at Sam and Emily's."

"Oh, alright. Thanks Billy!" I hung up. I was about to walk out the door when I looked at myself.

"I can't go out like this!" I ran to my car, got my suitcase, ran back inside, and jumped in the shower. After a quick shower I walked back to Bella's room wrapped in a towel. I looked around in my suitcase until I found the right outfit. I put on white undergarments. Next I put on some black jean short shorts that showed off my creamy white legs, a white tube top, a black off shoulder top with rips on the chest that I put on purpose. I got my knee high converse and put those on too, they were all black with white laces. I dried my hair and combed through it. I went to the bathroom and put on some makeup. I made my eyes a smokey grey and put on ruby red lipstick.

I put on a black, thick, bracelet and went downstairs and in the living room was a mirror. I walked up to it and looked at myself. After a second I smiled brightly and winked at myself.

"Hellooooooo sexy!" I giggle and went out the door after grabbing my car keys and my phone (the same model as Bella's). I locked the door behind me and turned towards my car. Remember that flash of white I saw? It was obviously one if the Cullens. I looked at my car. I had it parked diagonally so that the driver's door was facing the house. The window was unrolled. I smirked. I ran towards my car and jumped in through the window.

"The Dukes of Hazard have taught me well." I said to no one in particular. I drove out and sped off to see my best friend/"husband".

Edward POV

We all went to Bella's house. Once we got to the trees outside of her house we heard a car speeding towards her house and it was blasting Hollaback Girl. It was a 2012 Ferrari Spider in cobalt blue with tinted windows. Rosalie was squealing saying she'll get along perfectly fine with anyone who has a car like that.

The car braked and drifted causing dust and rocks to fly at the front door. The car turned off and the door opened showing a pale 5 inch high heeled leg. Our jaws dropped. Out came a long haired Bella. She was wearing a high waisted skirt and a dark blue blouse with matching pumps. She also had a thick bracelet on where her vampire bite should be. Alice started squealing. I had to clamp my hand over her mouth to stop her from making noise. Bella smirked.

"Aww, no ones home. Looks like I made a dramatic entrance for nothing, oh well." She took a step forward only to immediately stop. "If no ones home, how am I going to get in!? I don't have a key! Fuck!" Our mouths dropped open again. Bella never curses. Ever. She suddenly grinned.

"I wonder if the tree is still there?" She asked aloud to herself. She walked to the backyard and we followed from the trees. "Looks like the window'n open. Idiot." She said to herself. Wait, did she mean that I'M and idiot. I must have had a funny look on my face because Emmett and Jasper started snickering. We all saw as Bella zipped up her skirt, take off her shoes, and run towards the tree. I figured out what she was going to do. Everyone had to restrain me. When we looked up we saw her jump from the branch. She scaled the wall and hopped in.

"Still got it." She congratulated herself. We were all staring at the window in shock. How in the hell did Bella climb that tree without dying? Alice suddenly went off running and took one of Bella's heels in her hands.

"Oh my god! It's designer!" She squealed. We heard Bella coming back outside. Alice hurriedly put the heel back and ran to the safety of the trees. When Bella put her heels back on, she looked around and stopped right at the place where we were all hiding. She smirked and went back inside. What the hell... it has to be a coincidence. There is no way Bella was able to spot us. We heard yelling from inside.

"I'm an idiot!" Bella screamed to herself. "I should have told him I came back the moment I got off that plane! If he sees me now he is going to freak! Maybe I should just go to his house. Wait, what if he's not home. Oh, I'll just call first." She resolved. Okay, so Bella didn't completely forget about me. I waited for my phone to ring, but it never did.

"Hi Billy. Is Jake there?" A pause. "Oh, then is he at Sam and Emily's or is he out running around?" Another pause. "Oh, alright. Thanks Billy!" She hung up. I felt my mouth drop open. She called the mutt to tell him she was here, but not me? We heard footsteps toward the door, then abruptly stop.

"I can't go out like this!" Bella yelled at herself. She ran outside, got her suitcase and ran back inside. We all heard her take a shower. When she was done we could hear her moving around upstairs. She finally came down and we heard her say, "Hellooooooo sexy!" She started giggling and walked outside the door. By this point we all had to restrain Alice so she wouldn't run at Bella and tackle her to the ground going on about what happened to her fashion sense and how she got a new one. Suddenly Bella started running at her car and jumped in through the window.

"The Dukes of Hazard have taught me well." She said to herself. She then drove away and we were left to wonder who that was and what she did to Bella.

Please review and check out my other stories!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Izzy and the plot.

Izzy POV

I drove to Sam and Emily's house, don't ask how I just knew where it was curtesy of Bella. When I approached their house I did the same and drifted so that a bunch of rocks and dust flew at the pack of werewolves that now stood in front of the house.

"Hey, long time no see!" I called as I stepped out of the car.

"What are you doing here Bella? Aren't you supposed to be in Florida? Even if you are here, shouldn't you be with your leech?" Jacob asked venomously.

"Jacob Black! I am hurt!" I yelled dramatically at him. "I thought you would be able to recognize your own wife! If not then at least tell the difference between me and my dear sister! Little hint, look at the hair." I said turning around so he could get a full view.

"Oh shit! Izzy is that really you?" He yelled as he hugged me.

"Of course it is. Besides, why would I want to hang out with a glittering fairy princess?" I snorted. Everyone laughed appreciatively at my joke.

"Not that we don't enjoy having a human that isn't into vampires but who are you?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Isabel Swan, Bella's twin sister, but call me Izzy." I said with a smile to everyone. We all went inside and had an awesome time. An idea suddenly hit me.

"Jake... Do you still have the ramp and rollers skates?" I asked with a devilish grin. He got the same look.

"Oh, yeah!" He fist pumped. Everyone gave us curious looks.

"You see," I explained. "When I got older and would visit Jake, we would go to the cliffs on a good weather day and put a ramp on the cliff's edge. We put on roller skates and launched ourselves over the edge." I told them with a big smile. They all just stared at me.

"You really aren't anything like Bella, are you?" Sam asked. I giggled.

"Nope, not at all." I said laughing. "Let's go to the cliffs!" I cheered. We got everything and went to the cliffs. I put on a bikini and everyone else put on their swimming trunks. We had an awesome day full of fun and launching ourselves off of the cliffs. It was better than I remember because since werewolves can run super fast, they launched me really hard.

At the end of the day when it was really dark, we went back to Sam and Emily's house.

"Do you guys mind if I stay here? I don't feel like driving home, and I'm really tired." I yawned.

"Of course you can." Emily told me with a smile. Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Seth all went home. Jacob stayed at Sam and Emily's with me.

The next morning we woke up and had breakfast. When we were done I said goodbye and drove off. When I got home and walked through the I saw a note on the table.

Dear Bella,

"When you read this, please come to our house. We want to talk to you.

Love,

Edward"

Aw crap. Don't tell me I'm in trouble. Whatever, I went upstairs and took a shower. Then I changed into some black skinny jeans, a red tank top with the words "bite me" in black, and some blood red 4 inch heels. I took the note and drove to the Cullen's house. When I got out they were all waiting for me on the porch. The minute I stepped out Alice ran and tackled me to the ground. I fell with a huff, she knocked the wind out of me.

"Oh my god, Bella! You look awesome! Bella! Bella?" She asked looking at my now blue face. I couldn't breathe with her on top of me. "Oh! I'm so sorry Bella!" She cried as she got off of me.

"No problem." I managed to wheeze out. She pulled me to my feet and I looked at everyone. "Um, hi." I said to everyone.

"Belly-bean!" Emmett squealed out. He hugged me and spun me round and round in circles.

"Hey! Since you decided to call me that, I'm gonna call you Emmy-bear!" I said laughing at the expression on his face.

"Come on, lets all go inside. " Carlisle said. We all sat in the living room.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Where were you yesterday." Edward demanded out of nowhere. I just stared up at him. I admit, he's good looking and all, but he's too bitchy for my taste. "You should have called me, and I would have spent the day with you." He continued.

"Well, I went and hung out with Jake. Is there a problem with that? We launched ourselves off of the cliffs using a ramp wearing roller skates. It was fun." I said trying to look innocent. He did a double take.

"Of course I have a problem with that! You could have gotten hurt! What if he lost his temper?" He screamed at me. I looked at myself in mock inspection.

"Well, I'm fine. So he's not as dangerous as you exaggerate him to be. So there, discussion over." I said with a tone in my voice that you could tell the topic wasn't up for discussion anymore. I walked into the kitchen and looked around until I found some Nutella. I grabbed a spoon and walked back inside the living room licking the spoon then dipping it again, no one was gonna eat it anyways. I kept walking around until I saw a piano. I walked over to it and sat on the bench.

"Would you like me to play something for you?" Edward asked sitting next to me. I put my snack on the top of the piano.

"No need." I said with a smile as I started to press the ivory keys. I started to play a song I wrote for Bella when we were little. We used to take piano lessons together until Bella convinced mom to let her quit, I kept on with the lessons. We sometimes get together and play a few notes. I felt tears start to well up as I played. I would always play this song when I was alone. It made me think of my sister. I closed my eyes as I felt more tears fall. I swayed with the rhythm of the soft notes. The music was strong yet soft somehow. Sad yet full of joy. I had absolutely no idea how long i stayed there playing, maybe I was immortal and would play forever. I opened my eyes as I played the last note. All was quiet in the big mansion. I looked around and saw everyone gathered around the piano with venom tears in their eyes.

"Sorry." I murmured wiping away my tears.

"Bella," Edward seemed at a loss for words. "Where did you learn to play like that. I thought you couldn't play."

"It's just a song I made up a long time ago. I found the sheet music in an old box in Florida." I lied.

"She's lying." Jasper piped up. I sent a glare his way.

"Where did you learn this song and how to play?" Edward insisted.

"Nowhere." I said stubbornly.

"Bella..." Edward trailed off in a dangerous voice.

"What's the big deal? Why do you NEED to know?" I asked.

"I just want to know." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you." I said standing up and grabbing the Nutella again. I walking into the living room and sat down. I was still licking my spoon.

"Why don't you want to tell me?" Edward asked.

"Because I don't feel like it." I said. He lightly cupped my chin and made me look into his eyes. He was trying to dazzle me.

"Please tell me." He breathed, making his cool breath fan out across my face. Nice try.

"Edward?" I said, pretending to swoon and be breathless.

"Yes?" He prompted.

"Stop trying to dazzle me. It's really creepy." I then went back to eating Nutella while everyone laughed at him.

"Just tell me!" He yelled. Oh hell no. Did he really think he could boss me around.

"If you're going to yell at me maybe I should just go hang out with Jake." I said. He looked really mad.

"You can't see the dog! You'll get hurt!" He said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"And what's stopping me?" I said arrogantly.

"I forbid you." He said looking really proud of himself. That's when I felt all my anger let loose at once. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper take a step back.

"You what?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"I forbid you to go there. It's for your own good." He said trying to look serious. Key word "trying". I felt my anger turn in unbridled rage. Jasper now looked really nervous.

"Okay, Edward. Let me get one thing straight. You do not, I repeat DO NOT, tell me what I can and can't do. You are not the boss of me. You are not my father, you are not my parent, and you are not my guardian. And if you ever even try to boss me around again, I will hurt you. And yes I know I can't physically hurt you, but I will scar you mentally. You will be fucked up so phycologically that Jasper won't be able to go within a 5million mile radius of you without frying his brain." I said in a deathly tone. Everyone was staring at me in shock. Rosalie looked proud.

"So, Imma go chill with Jake. Someone call me when Edward is finally off his rag so I know it's safe to come back without getting screamed at." As I said all this, my back was to them and I was walking away. I got in my car and rolled down my window. I blew a kiss at them and sped off.

Edward POV

What the hell was that!? Bella is so different, and it can't be because of her hair! But she's so different now, I can't help but think...

"Do you think Bella's acting different because of her hair?" Emmett asked. We all looked at each other and then at Carlisle.

"Is it possible?" We all asked.

"I don't know." He said slowly. We all just stood there and tried to absorb what happened.

Remember to review! Kisses to anyone who does!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: twilight belongs to S.M. not me.

Izzy POV

I arrived at the pack house (that's what I decided to call Sam and Emily's house) and yelled.

"Yo! I'm here!" They all came rushing out.

"Hey Izzy." They said in sync.

"Let me tell you guys what happened with Eddie!" We all went inside. They all sat down around me as I retold everything that went down at the Cullen's house. By the end of my story they were all laughing. I smiled at them.

"You really said that?" Paul asked gasping for breath.

"Yup, it was hilarious!" I said enthusiastically. I looked at the clock I'd been here for a while, I should go.

"Well, I'm going to get going." I said my goodbyes to everyone and drove home. When I got there I made myself some lunch. I ate a sandwich and drank a root beer. I went upstairs and changed. I put on some track shorts, a t-shirt that was Jacobs (he left it at my house in Phoenix once). I went downstairs and out side. I walked through the forest barefoot. I walked until I saw a meadow. It wasn't Bella's meadow, it was a different one. It was full with luscious green grass and the occasional wild flower here and there. I walked until I saw movement in the grass. I walked forward cautiously and saw it was a little bunny. I picked it up in my arms. When I turned around, there was a red head.

Victoria

I stumbled back. What was she doing here!? I looked down at the bunny. Shit! It must have been a trap! I looked at her. She just smirked at me.

"Little Bella Swan. What's wrong? Where are your vampires and mutts?" I took a step back. This idiot didn't know I wasn't Bella!

"What do you want?" I asked venomously. She just laughed.

"Revenge." And it all went black.

Edward POV

We were still trying to figure out what was wrong with Bella when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle! It's Sam! The red headed leech is around and we wanted to make sure Bella was with you!" We all paled.

"Actually, no. She left some time ago and hasn't come back since. Isn't she with you?"

"She was a while ago, but left."

"We'll search her house and the surrounding forest. You search the forest on your side."

"It's a plan." Sam hung up and we all turned to Carlisle.

"I'll check Bella's house." I said and ran off. Please be okay, I thought desperately.

When I got there, I followed her scent inside. She ate, went upstairs, out side... and into the woods! I ran as fast as I could and ended up in a meadow smaller than ours. I smelled her there, then Victoria. I growled. Their scents met in the center of the meadow. Then they led to the southeast. I was about to pick up my phone and call Carlisle when the whole family appeared.

"Edward, what did you find out?"

"She took Bella." I whispered. I ran at the nearest boulder and turned it into dust.

"We have to find her!" I screamed.

Izzy POV

I eventually woke up. I felt it was a day later, and boy was I hungry. When I came to, I realized I was lying on a wooden floor. I looked around and saw it was Bella and I's old ballet studio. How ironic, this is where James took her. I stood up and felt movement. I looked to my right and was face-to-face with Victoria.

"Ah!" I yelled. I fell on my ass. "Don't scare me like that!" I yelled at her. She just smirked.

"Aw, is little Bella scared?" She said in a mock worrying voice. I smirked back.

"Just of your ugly face." She growled at me.

"You're lucky I'm waiting for the Cullens, or else I'd kill you on the spot." I took out my phone. "You see Bella, I'm going to finish what James couldn't. I'm going to kill you in front of your precious Edward." I started going through my music.

"That's nice." I said and slid down a wall. I pulled out my earphones and started listening to music. I looked up and saw that Victoria was just staring at me.

"Do you have any food? I'm pretty hungry." She looked taken aback. She reached into a bag and pulled out a bag of chips. She threw them at me, probably expecting me to drop them. I caught them with ease and opened them. I ate one. Oh my gosh! They were my favorite, sour cream and onion. Yum. I continued eating them as I listened to my music. When I was about half way through the bag, I looked up and saw she was still staring at me. I turned off my phone and held the chips out to her.

"Want some?" I asked.

"Stupid human, I can't eat." She sneered.

"Oh, I know. I'm just trying t be polite cuz you won't stop staring at me." She just huffed and looked away. I smiled. After a while I got up and walked around. I looked in doors and every place I could find. I found tutus, ballet flats, a boom box, and a whole bunch of other stuff.

After another 2 hours, Victoria smiled viciously. She came and grabbed my neck. She pinned me to a wall and squeezed.

"Your Cullens are on their way. I want them to see the light leave your eyes." She cackled.

"Victoria, before I die, I want you to know something. This was all in vain." I said smiling.

"What do you mean?" She asked, now angry.

"James never loved you." I said. She squeezed a bit tighter.

"You don't know what you're talking about." She spat. I just laughed.

"You know I'm right. He didn't want you to hunt me down with him. He only kept you because he thought you were useful. I can see in your eyes that you know I'm right. All the times he said he loved you, kissed you, touched you, you knew there was something missing. He made you think you were his mate. All men are the same. He used you. All those times he said he wasn't in the mood, or refused you, he was thinking of someone else." I laughed. She slowly started lowering me.

"He hunted me down. Followed me to one of the sunniest places in the United States. And he lost the game. I can tell you only want to kill me because he died and now you have no one to make you feel loved. And because in the short amount of time he hunted me, he showed more interest in me than he ever did in you." I was standing on the ground now, and Victoria stepped away from me. I stepped forward.

"Admit it, Victoria. You know I'm right." She had venom tears in her eyes. She fell to the floor a sobbing mess.

"Kill me." She kept whimpering. I had just taken away her reason to live. I heard a light thud. I looked up and the Cullens were there. They were staring at me in shock. I stepped over Victoria and approached them.

"Hey." I said. They just stared at me. They looked kinda scared. I saw jasper holding his head as if he had a migraine. "You might want to put her out of her misery." I said pointing at Victoria. I went back and picked up my bag of chips. I walked.

"I'll be waiting in the car." I said casually and was about to walk outside. I walked to Edward.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I'd scar you for life." I said with a sadistic smile and left. I saw the Mercedes and hopped inside. A few minutes later, everyone went to either the Mercedes or Volvo. I rode with Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie. We rode in silence going about 100 miles an hour.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. But I will... Someday! Muahahahaha! (Not really though)

Izzy POV

I woke up a few hours later. I sat up and was in a big bed with a golden comforter. I looked to my right and Edward was sitting there. Did he seriously just watch me sleep? Creepy... I took a breath and my senses kicked in. I sniffed some more. I smelled something delicious! I pulled away the covers and ran down the stairs. About three steps down the staircase and I knew I was going too slow. I gripped the rail and jumped over the side. I landed lightly on my feet and kept running. I ran into the kitchen and plopped down on a chair. In front of me was a big plate full of bacon. I grabbed a piece and took a bite. Yum. Esme must have made it for me.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Edward asked frantically. I looked up.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked still eating bacon.

"You just jumped off the third step of the stairs. From the top!" He yelled. I covered my ears.

"There's no need to yell, I'm right here." I said. As I continued to eat, I realized I wasn't wearing what I was yesterday. I was wearing a light blue tank top and dark blue silk shorts. Alice must have dressed me. When I looked up everyone was staring at me.

"What?"

"We want to know what you did to Victoria." Jasper said. I nodded in understanding.

"I took away her will to live." I said nonchalantly as if I was talking about he weather. They gasped.

"How?" Alice asked.

"Bella, aren't you a vegetarian?" Rosalie asked slowly. I stopped mid-chew. Oh crap, they're right. How could I forget Bella is vegetarian!? They all stared at me. And I just noticed something. I wasn't wearing anything on my left wrist. I looked at it and Jasper followed my gaze.

"Where's your bite mark!?" He asked grabbing my wrist. They all looked at me.

"Um, I can explain?" I said faintly.

"Who are you?" Edward asked looking hostile. I gulped. I'm in deep shit.

Bella POV

I was just wondering how Izzy was doing, when my phone rang. Speak of the devil, it was Izzy.

"Hello?"

"BELLA! DO SOMETHING! YOUR VAMPIRE FAMILY WAMTS TO KILL ME!" Izzy screamed. I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Izzy, what are you talking about?"

"They found out I'm not you and Edward went all psycho!" She yelled.

"What? Pass me to Edward." I said sternly. There is no way Edward is hurting my sister.

"Hello?"

"Edward! What the hell! Don't try to kill my sister! Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" I yelled at him.

"Yes, love." He said. "By the way, do you know how she managed to make Victoria have a mental breakdown and go insane?"

"Oh that, I wouldn't piss her off if I was you. She looks at people and knows things about them. She'll crawl into your mind and you can't make her go away. She'll take your strengths and weaknesses and turn them both against you."

"Should I be worried?"

"Yeah, she doesn't really like you."

"Oh. Okay."

"Now behave. I'll be home in about three weeks. Be nice to my sister. And Edward?"

"Yes?"

"She may look like me, but don't you touch her." I said with no ounce of joking in my voice.

"Yes, Bella." He said.

"I love you."

"I love you more." He said and hung up.

Izzy POV (before she called Bella)

Oh crap, I'm in deep shit. I looked up at everyone.

"I can explain." I repeated and stood up.

"Why are you here?" Alice asked. I started dialing.

"She's probably here to take Edward away from Bella. Maybe she got rid of Bella already." Rosalie said. Edward crouched and growled at me.

"Where is Bella?" He snarled.

"Hello?"

"BELLA! DO SOMETHING! YOUR VAMPIRE FAMILY WAMTS TO KILL ME!" I screamed in to the phone.

"Izzy, what are you talking about?"

"They found out I'm not you and Edward went all psycho!" I yelled.

"What? Pass me to Edward." I passed the phone to Edward an went to finish my bacon while he talked to her. Everyone was crowded around Edward listening to the conversation. He hung up the phone and they all looked at me. I raised an eyebrow. He handed me my phone.

"Its all been cleared up." Edward said. I nodded at him to continue. He looked confused. "What?"

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

"For what?" He asked shocked.

"For going all psycho on me." I replied. He looked mad.

"Sorry." He said through clenched teeth.

"That's better." I said smiling.

"So, you're Bella's sister?" Alice asked. And the questions begun.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I do not own twilight. Only Stephanie Meyer does.

Izzy POV

All the questions were starting to get on my nerves.

"Enough! If you want anymore questions answered, just ask Bella!" I said annoyed as I sat on a couch.

"So, are you super clumsy too?" Emmett asked as he sat down next to me. I snorted.

"Of course not. But I do have my Bella moments, as I like to call them."

"Bella moments?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, there are moments when I lose all hand-eye-coordination. I end up tripping over everything for about a few hours." I said nodding at them all. Emmett came out of nowhere with a pair of scissors. My head felt lighter.

"There! Will she act more like Bella now?" He asked excitedly. I reached back and couldn't feel anything. I grabbed my hair from the roots and went down slowly. My hair ended a little higher than my mid-back. The same length as Bella's. Did he have ANY idea how long it took me to grow my hair that long!? I turned my head slowly and looked at him. My face was emotionless, but you could see all the rage in my eyes. Jasper actually backed away. His grin slowly slipped from his face. Bella once told me that when I look at people like this, they see the fires and gates of hell. He slowly backed away.

"Izzy?" I glared at him. I slowly stood up and he backed away further. I took a step forward.

"Aaaaah! Rosie! Help!" He ran away screaming at the top of his lungs. I blew out a deep breath and sat back down. I grabbed my hair and just stared at it.

"Ugh, it's going to take me forever to grow it all back." I groaned. Rosalie looked at me sympathetically.

"Izzy, how did you do that? Emmett was scared shitless." Jasper said. I shrugged.

"Bella said that when I look at people like that, they see the fires and gates of hell." I said nonchalantly. They all looked at me kind of scared. I shrugged and got up.

"Imma go outside." I said walking out the backdoor still barefoot. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Izzy."

"Oh, hey Jake. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and tell you some great news."

"What is it?"

"I imprinted yesterday." I felt myself go stock-still.

"With who?"

"A new girl on the reservation. Her name is Vanessa." He said dreamily.

"Oh. That's good. I'm happy for you." I said looking down and swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Thanks. Oh, I gotta go. See you later!"

"Bye." I said but he already hung up. I looked down and bit my lip. I felt my eyes start to well up with tears. I've always had a crush on Jake. We even got pretend-married when we were little. I still have the little ring I got on a chain and still wear it. I looked at the tiny ring.

"Izzy? Are you okay?" Alice asked. I turned around and saw everyone there. I wiped my tears away.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, my voice thick.

"We heard the conversation." Esme said gently. I looked down again. I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw Rosalie. I hugged her back.

"It's okay." She whispered to me. I only nodded and let my tears fall. She patted down my hair and held me.

"So, you like cars?" I looked up and nodded while smiling. She took my hand.

"Then I think you'll like this." She led me into a garage full of sports cars. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop. She handed me some keys to a 2012 Lamborghini Gallardo.

"You wanna drag race?" I nodded my head excitedly. She got inside a 2012 Dodge Viper. We both started the cars and the Cullens followed us to watch. We drove to a wide path in the forest. Jasper and Edward were at the starting line.

"Carlisle and Emmett will be at the finish line! Alice and Esme will go each with one if you, choose."

"Alice!" Rosalie yelled.

"Esme!" I yelled. They got in the cars. We did the thing where we rev the motor.

"On your mark... Get set... GO!" Jasper and Edward yelled. I stepped not the gas and turned to music on to Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance.

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na

Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don't need it

But I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll keep it

Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill them all

And we crawl and we crawl and we crawl, you be my detonator

Love, gimme love, gimme love, I don't need it

But I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep it

In a bag, in a box , put an X on the floor

Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, shut up and sing it with me

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(From mall security)

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(To every enemy)

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(We're on your property)

Standing in V formation

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(Let's blow an artery)

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(Get plastic surgery)

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(Keep your apology)

Give us more detonation

More, gimme more, gimme more

Oh, let me tell you about the sad man

Shut up and let me see your jazz hands

Remember when you were a madman?

Thought you was Batman and hit the party with a gas can

Kiss me, you animal

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(You run the company)

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

{ From: .net }

(Fuck like a Kennedy)

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(I think we'd rather be)

Burning your information

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(Let's blow an artery)

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(Get plastic surgery)

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(Keep your apology)

Give us more detonation

And right here, right now

All the way in Battery City

The little children raise their open, filthy palms

Like tiny daggers up to heaven

And all the JuV halls and the Ritalin rats

Ask angels made from neon

And fucking garbage scream out "What will save us?"

And the sky opened up

Everybody wants to change the world

Everybody wants to change the world

But no one, no one

Wants to die

Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try

Wanna try, wanna try, now, I'll be your detonator

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(Make no apology)

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(It's death or victory)

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(On my authority)

Crash and burn, young and loaded

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(Drop like a bullet shell)

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(Just like a sleeper cell)

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

(I'd rather go to hell)

Than be in a purgatory

Cut my hair, gag and bore me

Pull this pin, let this world explode

We all sang along at the top of our voices. Rosalie and I were neck to neck and I could see Carlisle and Emmett up ahead. I started pushing the gas harder. So did Rosalie. We were going at about one-hundred and fifty miles an hour.

"Izzy look out!" Esme screamed. There was a large boulder. I was going right for it. We hit it but instead of crashing, we were sent flying. We passed Carlisle and Emmett. I waved my hands out the window.

"Hell yeah!" I screamed. We landed on some trees. I was laughing my ass off. We were up in the trees. "Can we do that again?" I asked as I looked down at everyone.

"No!" They all shouted, except Emmett. He shouted, "Yes!" I opened the door and climbed out. I grabbed a branch and hopped to a lower one on a nearby tree. I ket going until I was low enough to where I could simply jump down. Everyone crowded around me.

"Are you okay?" They asked, all looking me over.

"Yup!" I nodded smiling. "Sorry about your car, Rosalie." I said. She laughed.

"No problem. And call me Rose." She said happily. I nodded and jumped on Jasper's back.

"Lets race home!" Jasper tensed as did everyone else. "What?" I asked looking at them all. I figured it out and snorted.

"You guys worry too much. I trust you Jasper." I said smiling at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Lets race!" Emmett screamed excitedly. And off we went I was laughing and giggling the whole way.

Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: my name is not Stephanie Meyer, therefor, I do not own twilight.

Izzy POV

When we got to the Cullen house, I hopped off of Jasper and spun around excitedly.

"That was fun!" I squealed. They all just laughed at me. We all walked inside and sat on the couches. I noticed a box. I, curious as I am, walked over to it and looked through the box. Inside were a bunch of my old tapes and pictures.

"Where did you guys get these?" I asked lifting up the album and a tape.

"Oh, Charlie brought them by and said they were for Bella. But since she wasn't here, he thought we should have a look at them." Alice replied.

"Oh." Was all I said as I put them back in the box. I flopped down on the couch next to Emmett.

"Hey Emmett?"

"Yeah, Izzy?"

"Wanna pretend to be ninjas through the forest?"

"I prefer pirates." He said. I stood up and gasped at him.

"How can you prefer pirates!? Ninjas are way better!" I exclaimed.

"How can YOU like ninjas!" He yelled back. We were both standing and everyone sat around us to watch.

"We must do something to determine who is better!" I yelled. "Even though ninjas are OBVIOUSLY better." I added under my breath.

"Oh, it is on like donkey-kong!" Emmett yelled. I smirked at him.

"Bring it." He smirked back. "Awesome people who like ninjas, come with me!" I said and went upstairs and into a spare room. With me, I had Jasper, Rose, And Esme. Emmett had Edward, Carlisle, and Alice.

"Alright! We have to show how awesome ninjas are!" I said. They all nodded. "Come on, lets go find some lack clothes." I said and we started looking. We went and found black clothes to dress in. Black TOMS, black skinny jeans, black long sleeve shirts, black fingerless gloves, black beanies, and black bandanas that we used to cover our faces except our eyes. We (the vampires) made wooden nun chucks and ninja stars, then painted them a metallic black. I texted everyone from the pirate team.

'Meet in the clearing in five.'

'Ok' came their reply.

We snuck out through the windows (cuz we're awesome like that!) with me on Jasper's back. We ran through the forest and got in a clearing. It was really dramatic with fog on the ground and everything. The other team even entered through the opposite side! They were dressed up in pirate attire and looked like they just came out of a movie. Emmett even had a fake parrot on his shoulder.

"Alright, how should we do this?" He asked.

"Our weapons have paint throwers. It'll be like paintball. If you get shot, you're out." I replied smiling.

"Then it's a good thing our weapons also shoot paint." He smirked and the lifted up their swords and pistols. I cursed under my breath.

"Fine. When I count to three, we'll start."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" We both said. We all started shooting paint at each other. I weaved, moved, flipped, and spun out of the way in random patterns as paint shot all around me. I hit Alice and Esme got hit. They both went to stand on the side. We kept shooting. Eventually Edward and Jasper got each other, they went to go stand with Esme and Alice. Carlisle hit Rosalie and I hit him. It was just Emmett and me now. We circled around each other for a bit. He shot at me and I dodged, I shot at him and he moved out of the way, we lasted like that for about five minutes. We shot at the same time and both fell back. Dust flew. When we sat up, we both had big paint splotches on our chests.

"It's a draw!" Carlisle shouted. We stood up and glared at each other. We couldn't help it, we busted out laughing. We were doubled over and I had tears streaming down my face.

"Okay, pirates AND ninjas are awesome." I said. He nodded.

"I couldn't of said it better, little sister." He smiled. I felt my eyes widen. 'Little sister'. I laughed and launched myself at him. I hugged him tightly.

"Good one, big bro." I said. He smiled at me and we went home to get cleaned up, me riding on Emmett's back. When we got home, we all went inside again. I went I not the kitchen and brought out ice cream. It was chocolate chip. I grabbed a big cup and put some in there. I went into the living room and was about to sit down when Esme screamed.

"Don't sit down! You'll get the couches all dirty!" We looked at her afraid. We all went upstairs and changed.

"Rose, can I use your shower?" I asked her.

"Sure, go ahead." She replied. I went in there and saw everything I would need. I stripped and turned on the hot water. I scrubbed my hair with her vanilla shampoo and conditioner. I used her strawberry scented body wash and decided I should shave my legs too. When I walked out, I wrapped myself in a fluffy towel and noticed I didn't have any clothes. I looked at the sink and saw a dress there, no doubt Alice had put it there. There were matching heels. It was a cobalt blue halter neck dress that went to above my knees, the heels were five inch stilettos. I dried my hair and went outside. As I walked downstairs, I saw everyone squeaky clean all sitting on the couches. I walked down the stairs and everyone turned to stare at me.

"Alice, what's with the dress?"

"Well, Bella wouldn't wear it and I thought it would be a waste so I thought you should put it on." She replied.

"Oh, but don't you have anything that doesn't look like I'm going to go clubbing?"

"Yeah, but I think you look way better with the dress!" I sighed but sat on the other side of Jasper and crossed my legs. I was sitting across from Edward. He was staring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're nothing like Bella." He said stating the obvious.

"No shit." I replied. I saw everyone's mouths drop.

"What is your problem?" He asked.

"I don't like you, plain and simple." I replied.

"Why? You don't even know me." He said.

"But I know what you've done." His eyes widened. "That's right, I know everything. And when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING. I know that you left my sister for the most stupid excuse ever thought of in the history of the universe. And she might have forgiven you, but I haven't. You put her throughout hell and back, and if she forgives you that's her problem. But I won't. You didn't see how fucked up she was. You don't deserve her forgiveness. And I, will NEVER forgive you. You might have a pretty face and know how to dazzle my sister, but that isn't me. I'm not going to drool or swoon over you like I'm sure many others have." I replied in a hard voice. His mouth was hanging open as was everyone else's.

"But I like you guys." I told them all smiling. They smiled back at me and Edward grumbled under his breath.

Hey everyone! How did you guys like the chapter? Review and tell me what you prefer: pirates or ninjas? I think ninjas are better, but hey that's just me!


	8. Final chapter!

Chapter 8

Disclaimer-the only thing I own are my oc's! But I'll own more some day! Hopefully...

Izzy POV

The next few weeks were fun. I haven't seen Jake since he called. Bella was supposed to come home tomorrow. I moved my stuff into the guest bedroom at our house because I know about Edwards late night visits and I so do not want to be there when they happen. I was currently at the Cullen's house with Rosalie. Everyone was out hunting and she went the day before. We were just hanging out in her house, when she suddenly tensed up.

"Stay here." She whispered to me. I nodded and she disappeared. I tensed and tried to make myself as still and quiet as possible.

"Hello, dear Isabella." A voice said from right behind me. Turned around me was met with red eyes. It was a man with red eyes, papery white skin, shoulder length raven black hair. This is Aro Volturi. I backed up and just stared at him. Behind him were Marcus and Caius.

"I see you are still human. Well, that won't do now will it?" He told me in a soft but scolding voice. I backed away further.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked threw gritted teeth.

"Oh, she's being taken care of by Jane." He replied. My eyes widened.

"Please don't. Don't hurt her." I whispered.

"Isabella, since the Cullens have disobeyed us and not turned you into a vampire, we have no choice but to take you." He said ignoring me. I froze. 'At least they won't take Bella.' Is the only thought that went through my head. Out of nowhere a young man came and pulled my arms back. I looked at him and knew he was Alec, Jane's brother. He tried making me go to sleep or something with his power but it didn't work because I was still struggling.

"It's not working." He said as I kept kicking and thrashing around.

"Isabella if you don't stop, something might happen to dear Rosalie." Aro threatened. I stopped and held very still.

"Now, it would be in your best interest if you came along quietly." Aro told me softly.

"Just don't hurt any of my family." I whispered. He nodded.

"Of course not. Now come along." They dragged me outside and into a black Hummer with tinted windows. Oh god, what am I going to do now?

Rosalie POV

I was with Izzy at our house while everybody else hunted. I loved spending time with her. I heard someone running through the forest around here but it didn't sound familiar.

"Stay here." I whispered to Izzy. We nodded. I ran out and ran in the forest. I followed a scent and ended up in the clearing. It was a young girl. She had blood red eyes. I recognized her as Jane Volturi. My eyes widened as I realized what was happening. They were going to take away Izzy thinking she's Bella. I tried to run back to her, but was hit with white hot pain. I fell to the floor and screamed. I screamed as loud as I could. The pain was so horrible! It's indescribable. I have no idea how long I laid there screaming, but after what felt like a life time. It stopped. When I got up, she was gone. I ran to the house as fast as I could. When I got there, I smelt unfamiliar scents. I looked everywhere I could, but there was no sign of life. I dropped to my knees and started sobbing. They took her, and it's all my fault! I should have stayed with her!

Izzy POV

I must have fallen asleep at some because when I woke up, I was on a bed. I sat up and looked around.

"So, you're finally up?" A voice said to the right of me. I looked and saw Alec right there. I screamed and jumped off the bed so hard, I landed on my ass. I was on the floor and started backing up. I hit a wall and just glared at him. I got up and dusted myself off. I leaned against the wall and glared at him.

"You didn't have to scare me you know? When I barely wake up, I'm not very coherent." He smirked.

"Well, maybe you should pay more attention." He told me.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't sneak up on people." I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I see our dear Isabella has woken up." Aro said as he came into the room. I looked at him and started backing away again.

"What do you want with me?" I asked him.

"You know what we want. You know too much and are therefor a liability." He said and started walking toward me. I felt myself press against a wall. He came closer and cupped my chin in his hand.

"You, will make a magnificent immortal." He whispered in my ear. He went to my neck and bit me without warning.

I grit my teeth and didn't make a sound. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction. I was laid down again on the bed, and left to burn.

~3 days later~

I opened my eyes in the first time in three days. I didn't make a sound. I sat up and looked around. Everything was so clear. I knew what I was going to do. I'm going to be here in Bella's place. They would not take away my sister's happiness like they did to me.

"Welcome to immortality. Isabella Marie Volturi." Aro said I looked at him and smirked. This is going to be fun.

Yay! Okay, so this is the end! I'm thinking about making a sequel later on. But I will! Tell me what you thought of the ending!


	9. Sequel!

**Alright people! I'm already gonna start writing the sequel! Sorry it took so long! I'll update a later today! :)**


End file.
